Fifiteen Long Years
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: Disclaimer is in fanfic and the Summary is as well. Also read Come With Me. First. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone!_**

**_Jade: Thank goodness she's off of her sugar rush._**

**_Sonic: Yeah._**

**_Shadow: Okay we are never leaving her in the care of Faker._**

**_Sonic: I take offense to that!_**

**_Shadow: I know you do._**

**_Okay anyway this is the sequel to Come With Me and the second fanfic in the series of The Shadowed Wind series. I do not own anything_****_and enjoy._**

* * *

*Tails' POV*

It's been fifteen years since we last saw Sonic and Shadow. Well I can't think about them now. Because I have work to do. "Tails are the ships almost ready?" My wife Cream asked me "Yeah Cream they are." "Daddy?" "Yes Sonia?" me and Cream named our first child Sonia she's a cute little fox-rabbit hybrid and she has my twin tails other wise she looks exactly like her mother and we got her name off of Sonic's real name which is Sonia so we named her Sonia. "Why are we leaving?" "Well because the President and our King and Queen want us to search space." "Really?" She's ten years old and she's very smart although she doesn't act like it. "Yeah and you're coming with me, and Mommy." "What about Uncle Knuckles and Aunt Rouge and everyone else?" "Their all coming well except for Jet and Wave who are the King and Queen so they have to stay here and rule the planet with the President but their son and daughter are coming in their stead.".

Ah yes Hailstorm and Stream son and daughter of Jet and Wave and their both thirteen years old. Their twins and Hailstorm is the spitting image of Jet and Stream is a purplish green with blue eyes. A knock on the door "I'll get it." Sonia walked over and opened the door "Hi Hailstorm and Stream!" "Hi Sonia!" they both said at the same time "Come on in." they both came in "Hi Tails." Stream said to me "Hi Stream." I said. Then five familiar figures walked in before Sonia shut the door and the four figures where my son, Rouge, Knuckles, and their son Seth, and also their daughter Jenna. "Hi Guys!" I said "Hi Tails it's been a while." Knuckles said "Yeah it has Knuckles." "Okay so anyway are the ships ready?" my son Manic asked me who looked like me just with his mother's ears "They should be in a few seconds." then my A.I appeared and said "The ships are ready Tails." "Thank you Sonic." I said to my A.I who I gave the name Sonic.

We're now all aboard the ships. Which I gave them each a name and the command ship is The Blue Typhoon the others have other names after storms and such and their the ones that mostly have all of the supplies and stuff that we'll need because we're going to be gone a long time and there are eight ships one for each of the Chaos Emeralds and the Blue Typhoon has the Master Emerald powering it and The Blue Typhoon is the one that we all will be on because I have commanding the other ships. "Good-bye Möbius!" I yelled because we were leaving and we had already said good-bye to everyone else so I just said good-bye to our planet "Lift off!" I said as we entered space.

*End of Tails' POV*

*Cream's POV a few months after they had left and they had discovered all of the planets they had gone to in the Sonic X the Metarex saga*

I ran into were Tails was as the ships we had were being attacked by something "Tails what's happening?!" "This planet's defense system is attacking us!" then he grabbed a mic which was send a signal across the planet "Whoever is in control of this planet's defense system please stop attacking us, we are just travelers searching the galaxy because the leaders of our planet asked us to so please stop shooting at us." then we saw something that terrified us all and the others had gotten to the control center as we saw Black Arms ships landing on the Blue Typhoon and everyone got in fighting stances with the kids behind us and Tails told his A.I Sonic to control the ship as he got into a fighting stance. Then the door opened "Surrender and put your weapons down!" said a familiar voice to us and we just stared in shock at who it was.

* * *

**_Cliff-hanger! LOL! Just kidding I'm going to try and make the next chapter today. Anyway review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here it is. I do not own anything._**

* * *

*Tails' POV*

"Omega?"! All of us said at the same time as we saw the robot no wait what is he? It's Omega but he looks like a mobian, a robot mobian. "Lord Omega?" One of the Black Arms said in... English?! And did he just call Omega Lord? "Tarnish go and tell the King and Queen th-" "There will be no need of sending Tarnish to either one of us Omega." a familiar voice called out and Omega and the Black Arms and us turned towards it and standing there was a black male hedgehog with red eyes and red streaks on his quills, arms, and legs, a blue female hedgehog with green eyes.

"Of course, Sire." Omega said "But may I ask why you two are here?" "We heard of the unknown ships from Chauwck and we came here when we had heard from Cuwck that you had boarded their command ship." the blue hedgehog wouldn't stop staring at me then Omega turned to the black and red hedgehog and said. "King Shadow what shall we do with them?" Wait!? Did Omega just call that hedgehog King Shadow!? "Take them to the Castle Omega and bring their leader to the throne room I will join you as soon as me and Sonic are done with our current mission." "Of course, Your Majesty." then Shadow tossed something to Omega... It was a fake Chaos Emerald! Then Omega said something in the Black Arms' language and then we all disappeared and appeared in a room that made the Blue Typhoon look small and there were five thrones at the end and in three of the thrones were three hedgehogs talking with each other.

*End of Tails' POV*

*Maria's POV (Not the Maria that Shadow knew)

"Maria I do not know why you insist on wearing this crowns everyone already knows that we're-" Me and my siblings were interrupted by a familiar light but it couldn't have been Father or Mother for they were doing something and couldn't be home until after dinner so it had to be Uncle Omega "Uncle Omega!" all three of us shouted as we tackled him to the ground and he fell laughing then he said "Hello to you three rascals as well!" then I noticed some other mobians there but me, my siblings, and my parents are the only mobians here. But they anyway they were just staring at us and I stood up "Uncle Omega who are these people?" "They are your Father and Mother's old friends." my eyes lit up. "REALLY!?" I yelled as loud as I could "MARIA WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT YELLING THAT LOUD!?" a louder voice yelled at me and I jumped and we all turned and saw my Father and I don't think he was happy "S-sorry Father." I said as quick as I could and he walked quickly towards me "Where is Mother?" I asked him.

"She is busy, I came to get you." I knew he what he was doing "Father what is it?" "The rebels now let's go." "Okay Dad!" he grabbed my hand and then looked at Omega "Make sure those two don't do anything to almost get themselves killed." "Of course." "Chaos Control!" then me and my Father both disappeared from the sight of his old friends, Omega, and my two younger siblings.

*End of Maria's POV*

*Manic's POV*

Who are all of these people? And who are the two strange hedgehogs? Who was the one that just left? Then the oldest looking one who was a guy looked at Knuckles and Rouge's daughter Jenna than at me than at everyone else. "So you guys must be my Mom and Dad's old friends huh?" "Who are you and why did you look at my daughter first?" Knuckles growled "You must be Knuckles I assume?" "Yeah I'm Knuckles and why did you look at my daughter?" "I looked at all of you." "Yes but why did you look at my daughter first?" the male hedgehog narrowed his eyes "Why do you want to know?" "Because she's my daughter! And what's your name anyway?" "I looked at the one farthest to the left and your daughter just happened to be the one person standing the farthest to the left and as for my name it is Moonshadow but you can call me Moon if you wish to." "And who are you parents than?" "My Father is Shadow The Hedgehog the Ultimate Life Form also the King of the Black Arms, and My Mother is Sonic The Hedgehog the Fastest Thing Alive also the Queen of the Black Arms." everyone including me stared at Moonshadow in surprise then Shade said.

"Your Shadow's kid?" "Yes I am one of his children." "Yeah I'm one of the other ones." The female one said. "One of the other ones?" "There are three of us." "Where's the other one?" "She's the one that our Father came and took with him." "What's her name?" "Maria." Moonshadow and his sister said at the time. Then Amy kneeled down next to his sister and asked nicely "What's your name little one?" then the little girl said something that we didn't hear. "Um could you repeat that a little louder?" The girl whispered it even quieter and her brother sighed "That's Oliva she's a bit shy." "So I'm guessing some of the Black Arms confuse you for Shadow huh?" Jenna asked Moonshadow since he looked exactly like Shadow just he had his Sonic's eyes and the streaks Shadow had were blue on his quills and legs but peach on his arms and but otherwise he looked exactly like Shadow "Yes they do sometimes confuse me for him but they hardly do it now since whenever they see me or my Father they just stare at us until we say which one we are." "Wow that must be pretty cool huh handsome.".

Sometimes I swear Jenna is a clone of Rouge although normally anyone who Jenna called handsome turned bright red on the muzzle and it also ticked her Father off if after that the guy would flirt back... He's a bit protective of her but Moonshadow's a bit different he didn't even react well he did just not how I thought he would have been. "Do not call me handsome." Everyone stared at him in surprise except for his sister Uncle Knuckles stared at him in surprise the biggest. "Usually guys turn red on the muzzle but you didn't." "Because if you didn't notice I am well aware of how Rouge acted because of my Father and Mother and I know that your daughter is also the daughter of Rouge and almost acts the same way as her Mother and anyway I do not care if anyone flirts with me." And again we all stare at him in shock although Jenna glares at him "So are you saying I'm just a big flirti-" "No that is not what I am saying _Jenna_ I am saying that you flirting with me is worthless if you wish to see a reaction from me." "Well at least I'm not an idiot stalker freak like you!" Oliva's eyes widened after Jenna said that and she turned around and took off at the speed of sound and the look on Moon's face was one of anger. "Listen girl it is not wise to insult someone in their home." "So I don't care!" "Jen-" "Shut up Father this freak insulted me and he's gonna pay!" And she started to lung at him.

"ENOUGH!" Two voices shouted at the same time and it made Moon flinch and made Jenna stop and then we all turned towards the voices and it was Shadow and Sonic with who I'm guessing is Maria and Oliva with them then Sonic said calmly "Moon why don't you go cool off?" he nodded as if though him speaking would kill him and then he left and Shadow was glaring at Jenna then the girl who was blue with black streaks on her quills, arms, and legs quickly walked towards Jenna. "What do you want?" Jenna glared at the blue female hedgehog who had turned her head around and looked at Shadow who nodded and then she looked at Sonic and then Sonic nodded as well and then the blue female hedgehog turned her head back around "This." then she punched Jenna directly in the face and then Jenna went flying and then Jenna quickly used her wings to make so she landed on the ground again.

"How dare you hit my daughter!" Knuckles said in anger and started to lung towards the girl when "Chaos Spear!" than a yellow spear of Chaos energy slammed into Uncle Knuckles and the spear of Chaos energy had come from Shadow "Stay away from my daughter Knucklehead and your daughter insulted my son who is also the Crown Prince of the Black Arms who will become King after I die and trust me letting Maria punch your daughter saved her life." "How did it save me life!" Jenna said almost shouting it "Because Moon has a worse temper than me and would have ripped you apart Jenna if I remember correctly." then my Father Tails said "Wait Moonshadow has a worse temper then you Shadow?" "Yes he does and he prefers Moon over Moonshadow."

*End of Manic's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

"Wait Moonshadow has a worse temper then you Shadow?" "Yes he does and he prefers Moon over Moonshadow." "I'm going to go see how Moon is." "Can I come with you Mother?" Maria asked her Mother "Yes you can Maria." "Can I come too Mommy?" Oliva asked her Mother as well. "Yes you both can come." Then Sonic looked at me and asked me "Can you handle everyone by yourself?" "Yes I can Sonic." "Kay come on you two." then Sonic, Maria, and Oliva left. I turned my gaze to my old friends "So which one of you is the leader?" "Me." a green hawk swallow hybrid with and he looked like he was maybe thirteen "Why is a kid like you the leader?" "Because my Father and Mother are the King and Queen of Mobius." I raised an eyebrow at him "What?" he said "And who are you're parents?" I turned and walked over to a table and grabbed a glass of water "Jet and Wave." and then I spit the water out in surprise.

"What?" "Jet and Wave our my parents." Why would anyone chose those two out to rule Mobius? "You're confused Shadow?" "Of course I'm confused why would?" "Why would anyone chose Jet and Wave to rule Mobius? Well they were going to originally chose you but then you left." Ah so they were going to choose one person to rule and then if that person chose to marry then that was that "Well actually they chose Wave to be the ruler but she married Jet a year after she became Queen so that made Jet the King." "I see." "So you aren't curious why they aren't here." "I know the pressures of ruling an entire planet I have had to send Moon or Maria or both on many voyages around the galaxy in my stead because I can't leave this planet so I'm guessing that Jet and Wave did the same with their children." "Um Shadow?" the girl who had insulted my son said "Yes?" "How did Moon know my name?" I chuckled "When I first told my children of Mobuis well it's at least to say Moon became well obsessed with Mobuis so he learned everything about Mobuis he could although he never speaks about it so I wouldn't know so I'm guessing that's how he knew your name." "Sire?" I turned and saw Omega."

"Yes Omega?" "I wish to tell you something that I promised Prince Moon I would not tell you or Sonic nor his siblings but I must now." "Omega what has Moon been hiding from me?" "He has been visiting Mobuis lately and that is how he knew her name." I think Omega could sense my anger. "But Sire it would be wise to not lecture Moon for lea-" "I would only lecture him for keeping this a secret from me I would not lecture him for leaving the planet only why he kept it a secret from his family." "You mean you are not angry at him for leaving the planet?" "No I will not lecture him for leaving the planet for I have no problem with him leaving the planet but I am angry at him for not telling me." "Shadow!" Sonic burst through the door "Sonic what is it?" "Moon's gone!" "What?!" "He's not anywhere on the planet!" I have to remain calm "Are you sure?" "Yes Oliva's checking the planet again with the speed she got from me and Maria is trying to find him using her Chaos Sense and I've searched everywhere that I can think of where he would be.".

It hit me. I knew exactly where he was "I know where he is." I regretted saying those words right away because Sonic gave me the look that said 'Tell me where he is before I rip you apart' now it was common for Sonic to give me that look when one of our children are missing "He's fine." "How can you be sure?!" "He's on the ARK." Sonic gave me a confused look "How can he be there?" "His Chaos Control is a lot more powerful than mine if he uses a fake Chaos Emerald it can be like me using a real one and if he has multiple fake ones he could easily get to the ARK and back." I said calmly "Are you sure he'll be okay?" "Yes Sonic I'm sure he's fine." she sighed a sigh of relief.

"I believe an explanation is in order." I said as I turned back to my old friends "An explanation?" Tails said "Yes I wish to know why you were landing on my planet." "Well the President and Jet and Wave sent us and the seven ships we have with us to search the galaxy we were on our way back when we found this planet and then we started to land and then we were attacked by the Black Arms." "I see." "Shadow what will we do with them?" Sonic asked me "Send them back to their own." "But what about you and Sonic and your kids?" "We're staying here." "Okay well bye then Shadow." "Wait." "What is it?" "This planet's name." "What?" "This planet's name is Black Storm." "Okay we have a name to tell the leaders and rulers of our planet now well bye Shadow bye Sonic." then they left.

* * *

**_I FINALLY FINISHED IT! YAY! _**

**_Jade: She's hyper right now but any way while she's bouncing off of the walls and such please review and tell us what you think of this chapter and the fanfic._**

**_BYE BYE!_**


End file.
